


Voltron oneshots +mini stories

by Void_Annabeth_56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cookies, Cooking, Elemental Magic, F/M, Genderbending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Annabeth_56/pseuds/Void_Annabeth_56
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I came up with during boredom. Please enjoy.(1) Everyone is hanging out except Lance when a smell starts wafting through the castle.(2) Everyone on earth has powers. Lance and co control water. Something happens on the castle of lions





	1. Chapter 1

It was well known throughout the castle of lions that Hunk was the only one with any culinary skills, so it came as a great surprise to everyone when one morning everyone, except Lance, was hanging out when an amazing smell began wafting through the castle.  
Hunk and Pidge made direct eye contact for a split second when they both broke out into huge identical grins,  
"He couldn't, could he?" Pidge asked Hunk,  
"Where would he have even got the ingredients?" Hunk asked himself as he stood up.  
Pidge followed his example and stood up heading out the door. The rest of the Paladins gave eachother confused looks and followed Pidge and Hunk.   
The closer the Paladins got to the kitchen the stronger the smell got and a voice started to echo down the hallway. The voice was male and singing a song no one could understand because it was in Spanish. Hunk and Pidge's faces lit up like Christmas trees,  
"Hurry up Hunk, he's making Torticas De Moron again we have to hurry before they cool!" Pidge yelled at Hunk, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to the kitchen,  
"I know Pidge, I know!" Hunk laughed joining Pidge in running down the hallway,  
"Do either of you want to explain what the quiznak is going on!" Keith yelled getting a little angry.  
They both shook their heads and ran towards the kitchen door.  
Shiro gave Keith the look of 'calm down I'll find out what's going on.'   
Hunk and Pidge began pounding on the door yelling at Lance to open the door.  
Cursing was heard through the door  
"You are not allowed in while I am making these you know that, especially after what happened last time!" Lance's muffled voice came through the door,  
"Lance it's Shiro, open the door and explain what going on." Shiro said pulling Hunk and Pidge away from the door,  
"First the two harpies need to promise to not eat all the cookies until their cooled and to STOP SCRATCHING AT THE DOOR LIKE PUPPIES!" Lance yelled when Pidge and Hunk started scratching at the door.  
Shiro looked at Hunk and Pidge with the space dad glare and they both nodded in agreement,  
"Lance they agreed now open the fucking door!" Keith yelled.  
A small "language' was heard from Shiro but no one paid any attention. They were all listening to Lance grunt from inside the kitchen and scraping sounds echo from the floor. When the kitchen door lock sounded and Lance opened the door Pidge and Hunk ran inside yelling   
"WE NODDED BUT DIDN'T AGREE HAHA!"   
Lance cursed in Spanish and ran after them.   
Everyone ran inside the kitchen after they heard Pidge yelling and saw Lance sitting on Hunk, who was laying on Pidge. In Pidge's hand was a golden cookie that Lance picked out of her hand and placed back on the table along with a full plate full of cookies,  
"Lance we promise that we will only have one of the cookies at the moment but they're so much better warm!" Hunk promised,  
Lance sighed and got off the two of them,  
"You get one now but at least let everyone else have one before they're all gone ok?!" He said handing them a cookie each.  
Their eyes widened to the size of saucers and drool began to form at their lips. They took the cookies and hugged Lance until he was red in the face,  
"I am still very confused." Keith said   
"I agree with Keith, Lance please tell us what's going on." Allura asked   
Lance turned away from the two toddlers eating the cookies on the kitchen floor and looked at Shiro, Allura, Keith and Coran,  
"When we were in our first year at the garrison we were having trouble bonding as a team, so my mother sent me a basket of ingredients and a personal note. One night I snuck down to the kitchen and made a batch traditional Cuban cookies. The next morning I gave them both a batch of cookies and it became a sort of hi exercise. Then Pidge became more focused on finding her family, which we didn't know at the time and everything went wrong and now here we are." Lance explained.  
Everyone's faces softened at Lance's explanation,  
"Well I, for one, want to try these famous bonding cookies." Coran said,  
Everyone nodded and reached for a cookie. A look of pure bliss spread across everyone's faces and within seconds they were all gone,  
"I-I-I-I I have no more ingredients! THAT WAS.. IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO SAVE UP THOSE INGREDIENTS!!"   
Lance yelled at everyone.  
Ever since that day it became a tradition for Lance to make the cookies.


	2. Elements 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on earth has powers, some are more powerful than others. 
> 
> Ever since Lance was a child he has had bandages wrapped around his wrist. What will happen when they finally come off, and in space just to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make any of these chapters real stories just please give me credit and send me the book, I will want to read that! Enjoy!

 

Ever since Lance was little he had bandages wrapped around his left wrist. He never had the urge to take them off but he was always interested in what their purpose was. Before he left for the garrison he asked his mother what they were for. She told his that they were they to protect him from becoming a danger to himself and those around him. Lance asked her how bandages were supposed to stop someone from becoming a danger to themselves and other, she just laughed and tapped her nose as if to say it's a secret. They next day she gave Lance a small vial filled will a bluish liquid. She told him that if the bandages were ever to come off then he should take this immediately and put them back on. The next day he left for the garrison so he never found out what she meant.

At Lance's old school he was considered a threat and an asset. He had the ability to control water and anything that comes under that. He could turn water into ice and snow. He could breathe underwater and talk to underwater animals. Lance was feared for being powerful and considered and asset as a weapon. 

When he got to the garrison he met Hunk. Hunk had the ability to control the earth. He could make earthquakes and hear vibrations in the ground. Many people feared him, thinking he could destroy the world but once they got to know he they found out he would never do anything that could effect anyone else.

Next they met Pidge. It took a while for Lance and Hunk to find out Pidge's power but after a while she told the because it took too much time and effort to hide it from them. Pidge could control nature and change her appearance like a chameleon.

The final person they met was Keith. Keith and Lance immediately clashed, not just because of their personalities but their powers could destroy eachother. Keith could control fire and he could blend in with smoke.

With that being said, Keith and Lance did secretly enjoy eachothers company, but they would never say it out loud. Keith liked having people that wouldn't judge him for his powers but he could never back down from a challenge, and beating Lance was a very big challenge. Lance liked having someone to compete with, he came from a big family and so there would always be a fight for attention but with Keith they could just compete for fun without having to have a goal in mind.

One day when they were hanging out after class, Keith pointed out Lance's bandages. Lance just shrugged and told that what his mother had told him, he told them about everything but the vial. Lance trusted all three of them, but he wasn't ready to tell them that yet.

When Keith left the garrison, they were both quite upset about it but when they were hanging out they had made it seem like that hated eachother, so they continued that on even after Keith had left.

When they all went to space Keith and Lance were very happy to be back in eachothers' company again and this time it was obvious to everyone else as well. They still competed and argued but they also stayed very close together. No one knew but at night they often went to the other room and spent the night there. Sometimes Lance would talk about his family and Keith would sharpen his knife whilst listening and other times they just sat in a comfortable silence, Keith reading and Lance listening to his music. One night while Lance was talking, he told Keith about the vial,

**Flashback**

_Keith and Lance were sitting on Lance's bed, both of them talking this time when Lance brought out a vial of blue potion from his bedside table. Keith asked him what it was and Lance told him everything. He told Keith about how if the bandages were ever to come off then he must take it immediately. He told him how he was so scared that if the bandages did come off and something happened that caused someone to get hurt that it would all be his fault. Lance ranted to Keith for five minutes before Keith pulled Lance into a hug. This was a first for both of them,_

_"If something were to happen" Keith began " then it wouldn't be your fault. You would've tried your hardest to get to the vial on time and everyone would know that you would do everything in your power to stop someone getting hurt. So don't panic about it and don't blame yourself if something happens."_

_Lance looked at Keith, his eyes watering slightly,_

_"I what you to keep the vial safe for me" Lance said after a minute of eye contact,_

_Keith's eyes widened_

_"Why me? Why not Hunk? He's your best friend and you hang out with him the most. Or what about Shiro? He's the leader, he's the most trustworthy. Why me?" Keith asked, his voice getting higher with each question._

_Lance pressed the vial into Keiths hand, smiling slightly,_

_"I want you to look after the vial, because out of everyone in the castle I trust you the most." Lance told Keith._

_Keith didn't say anything, he just closed him hand around the vial and smiled back at Lance before going serious again,_

_"Wait! You are going to remember this moment aren't you?" He asked,_

_Lance laughed and muttered under his breath while give Keith another hug,_

_"Way to ruin the bonding moment Keith."_

**End flashback**

Ever since that night Keith has carried the vial with him everywhere and Klance has begun to show itself to the rest of the Castle of lions.

About a month after the new bonding moment, Voltron got into a fight with the Galra whilst freeing a planet. Just as the battle was ending Lance's lion got hit head on with an Ion Cannon and he was injured. His injuries weren't that bad, only some slight bruising, but Shiro made him promise no training until he was completed healed.

**3rd POV**

Lance was extremely bored. He wasn't allowed to train for another day thanks to his deal with Shiro and he was starting to feel like Keith. Like he needed to train. 24/7. Without anything to do Lance began wandering that castle and that's when he ran into Coran,

"Ah number 3, just the person I was looking for, I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you wearing bandages over your wrist, you didn't hurt your wrist during that battle did you?" Coran asked (an is Lance 2 or 3?) pointing to Lance's wrist,

"Um, no I didn't hurt my wrist Coran, I've just always had them on and my mamá told me never to take them off so I haven't, but lately I've been thinking maybe I should take them off, since I keep getting asked questions by the planets we visit about them." Lance said slightly pulling at the bandages.

"If you want my opinion, I think that you should take them off. You've never seen what is underneath them and for all you know they could do nothing. And since you have never taken them off I'm sure they would use a wash." Coran said putting his hand on Lances shoulder.

Lance thanked Coran and walked back into his room. He needed time to think.

**Time skip, 1 Varga has passed**

Lance was sitting on his bed listening to his music and he heard his door open.

Standing in his doorway, with crazed looks on their faces, we're Pidge and Hunk,

"Coran said your planning on taking the bandages off, are you planning on taking the bandages off? Can we stay? Can we watch?" Pidge asked running into his room and grabbing Lance by his shoulders. Hunk stood behind Pidge rigorously nodding at every question Pidge asked,

"Why yes, please come in!" Lance said sarcastically "1) why did Coran tell you that? 2) yes I am planning on taking them off and no I don't care if you want to stay and 3) it is really weird you want to watch Pidgeon." Lance used Pidge's nickname to annoy her but she was too hyped up to even notice.

Lance began peeling the bandages back and when he got to the last one he looked at Pidge and Hunk and pulled. As soon as the bandage had unraveled off his wrist Lance's hand become covered in ice. Water began running down the walls and the smell of salt water filled the air. The water in the room began pooling and lances feet,

"GO GET KEI--" Lance's shouting was cut off but the water moving up and forming a bubble around him. Lance's form was just viable inside the water bubble but he didn't look like he was moving,

"HUNK GO GET KEITH! HE HAS FIRE POWER MAYBE HE CAN EVAPORATE THE WATER AND GET LANCE OUT!" Pidge yelled at Hunk.

Hunk nodded and ran out of the room. Vines began to grow on the walls and wrap around Pidge's legs as she let her emotions get the better of her. Hey eyes started to glow a bright green when she got and idea. Using her vines she tried to pierce the water bubble and pull Lance out. As soon as her vines got close the bubble slowly started to turn to ice. Pidge's face went pale. She was about the try again when she heard running footsteps from down the corridor. Keith burst through the bedroom door with Shiro, Allura, Coran and Hunk behind him. At any other moment Pidge would've started fangirling at how worried Keith was about Lance, but it was the wrong moment,

"H-h-he took the bandages off and..." Pidge's voice just stopped as she saw the bubble turn more into ice,

"Keith you try melt the ice and get Lance out of the water bubble, Pidge try use vines to pull some of the ice away Hunk try looking for the bandages, they must be here somewhere." Shiro said. His voice was calm but it was obvious he was worried.

The wind in the room began picking up as Shiro slowly lost control over his emotions. Shiro could control the air and when his emotions got to high wind would appear out of nowhere.

Keith ran towards the water bubble and made his hands hot enough to melt the ice but not to burn Lance. He could see vines either side of him pulling away bits of ice that fell away. Keith saw Lance's face in the water and almost stopped what he was doing. His face was half covered in ice and his eyes were closed. Keith focused his hands over Lance's face when his eyes shot open. Lances eyes were a dark blue and that wasn't just his pupil his entire eye was blue, so blue Keith felt like he was drowning in them. Suddenly Keith felt a sharp pain in his cheek, he turned around and saw one of Pidge's vines had slapped him. Without realising the ice had been traveling up his arms. He melted the ice when he felt something in his pocket. The vial! Keith reached into his pocket and pulled the vial out. Lance's eyes widened as Keith forced open his mouth and poured the blue liquid in. Immediately the water let go of Lance and the ice disappeared. Lance fell to the ground and landed in Keith arms. His eyes had closed again and he was deadly cold. Keith warmed his body up and held Lance close. Everyone else ran up to them and began checking Lance over. Keith heard Pidge gasp from beside him. He turned to look at her and saw that she was holding his left wrist, the one that was covered by bandages. On Lance's inner wrist was a blue tattoo. It was in the shape of a wave. The people from earth made worried eye contact. The tattoo only meant one thing. Lance was a protector of the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for actually reading! Your very persistent.


End file.
